


[Podfic] Perfect Gift

by elemenoh_p



Series: The Story of Three Boys: The Podfics of Three Boys [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemenoh_p/pseuds/elemenoh_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's already been one year, and he's still got one more year to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/gifts), [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perfect Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/229130) by [patchfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire). 



_Perfect Gift_ is the fic that started it all. This little story became Part 5 of Patch and Rav's 2.1 million word series, the [Story of Three Boys](../series/8386).

If you are new to SotB, check out [the Livejournal community](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/), which features lots of fun bonus fics, awesome playlists and more. Patch and Rav have also generously made a Blanket Permission statement for the series, which can be found [here](http://storyof3boys.livejournal.com/141620.html). 

 

Please note that Perfect Gift fits into [I am Not in Need](http://archiveofourown.org/works/877960) at around 02:12-02:18.

 

 

 **Length:** 07:02

 **Download:**

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dr0p4cmmmyx3jjp/perfect%20gift.mp3) (6.45 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is welcome.


End file.
